Sick Day
by MissMouseMD
Summary: The room is spinning. Her head is pounding. Will be MeredithDerek.
1. Desperate

**Title: **Sick Day

**Author:** MissMouseMD

**Rating:** K+

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it.

**A/N:** Aaaand... it's another Meredith-gets-sick-fic! But I'm not going to let it get cliched, or corny. And this is my first fic with a real plotline and like chapters, so please help out my self-esteem and REVIEW!

* * *

**Desperate**

She wakes up to nausea.

She barely makes it to the bathroom. It feels like everything she's eaten in the last week is making a reappearance.

When it's over, all she can do is lie down on the tile floor and sleep.

"Meredith? Meredith!"

She wakes up with a start. The room is spinning. Her head is pounding.

"Izzie?"

She's croaking like a frog.

"Okay, Meredith, what happened last night? How much did you drink!"

"Didn't…drink. Celibate, remember?"

Izzie looks worried now.

"Are you sick?"

She nods her head, and lays it back down on the floor.

The cool tile provides relief.

Izzie kneels down to feel her forehead.

"Oh my God, Mere, you're burning up. When did this start?"

"I…don't know."

"Okay, well, I can't miss work, so you're going to be by yourself, okay?"

Any other day, she'd be pissed that Izzie's talking to her like a five-year-old. But she's too sick to care.

"Let's go back to bed, okay?"

Izzie's helping her.

More like dragging her.

When they finally make it to the bed, they're both exhausted.

"I'm going to put a bucket by the bed, in case you're sick again, okay? If you feel well enough, try to drink fluids. You don't want to get dehydrated."

Izzie's in full Mother Mode.

"I…am a doctor…too, you know."

Izzie nods and, looking concerned, she leaves the room.

The day passes as a blur.

She's only half asleep.

Semiconscious.

"Mere? You okay in there?"

She's too tired to say anything.

She's shivering.

"Oh, God. You're even hotter. I'm going to take your temperature, okay?"

Izzie comes back with a thermometer.

"105.6. That's it; we're going to the hospital."

"No…no. No hospitals."

"Yes, Mere, you don't want to die, do you?"

Her eyes are glassy with fever.

"I'm sorry Mommy. I didn't mean to be bad."

She's hallucinating.

Izzie doesn't know what to say, so she just nods, and picks up the phone.

"It's okay, Mere."

"Why did Daddy leave me?"

Izzie looks sad. She's dialing the phone.

"I don't know, Mere, but you need to just try to sleep. I'm going to call George or someone to come help me, okay?"

"Okay. Do you love me, Mommy?"

Izzie feels so helpless. She hangs up the phone.

"Of course, Mere."

"No you don't. You don't! Nobody loves me."

Izzie's heart is breaking. George wasn't home.

"They do too. Everyone loves you. Now just go to sleep, okay?"

Izzie doesn't know who else to call. There is someone, but she really doesn't think it's a good idea.

"Why doesn't anybody love me? Why?"

She's crying now.

Izzie's desperate.

The phone rings.

"Come on, come on, pick up, come on."

"Hello?"

"Uhhh…Dr. Shepherd."

Crap. It's the FEMALE Dr. Shepherd.

But Izzie's so worried, she doesn't even care.

"Is the other Dr. Shepherd in, by any chance?"

"No, I'm sorry, he's not. And who is this?"

"Uhhh, this is Izzie. Izzie Stevens. I have a little bit of a problem, and I think he could help me out."

"Oh? How so?"

"It's Meredith, she's really sick, and I don't think I can get her to the hospital."

"I'll help you."

Izzie almost drops the phone in shock.

* * *

**A/N:** Love it? Hate it? Somewhere in between? Let me know in a REVIEW, s'il vous plait! 


	2. Help

**Title: **Sick Day

**Author: **MissMouseMD

**Rating:** K+ for now

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it.

**A/N: **Sorry this is a short chapter, but it gave me a LOT of trouble. Microsoft Word kept freezing when I tried to save, so I had to rewrite it about 4 times, and then finally I copy-and-pasted, and opened it in Notepad. And I couldn't make it any longer, because I have to go to school. So, I might make another short chapter tonight, to make up for it. Anyway, please REVIEW!

**

* * *

**

Heal

Addison's POV

She really didn't know why she said it.

But Izzie sounded terrified.

And she did care what happened to the younger woman.

Even if she was her husband's ex-mistress.

"Okay, Izzie, I need directions to your house."

"Um, yeah, hold on."

She scribbles them down onto a piece of scratch paper.

"And Dr. Shepherd?"

"Yes?"

"Please hurry?"

She grabs her purse and gets into the car.

When she gets to the house, Izzie yanks the door open before she even has time to ring the doorbell, and practically drags her inside.

Meredith is lying on the bed, shivering, eyes glassy with fever. She notices their entrance.

"Mommy?"

She looks at Izzie in shock.

"She's delirious. Been like this for about half an hour now."

She nods, and walks over to the bed.

Feels Meredith's forehead.

It's burning with fever.

"Daddy doesn't love me either."

She looks to Izzie.

Izzie comforts Meredith.

"Of course Daddy loves you. Now please, Mere, get some sleep."

Meredith nods her head, but she's still shivering.

"Okay, we need to get her to the hospital. Izzie, give me a hand here."

Between the two of them, they manage to get Meredith to the car.

The drive to the hospital is tense.

She's starting to get really worried.

Meredith's still delirious.

"Daddy doesn't love me. And he doesn't, either."

She looks at Izzie.

"Who's "He"?"

Izzie just looks at her.

And then she knows.

He's her husband.

She wonders if Meredith knows that he still loves her.

That her marriage is falling apart because of her.

She doubts it.

They pull up in the parking lot.

Just her luck.

Her husband is going to his car.

He notices her.

Walks over.

"Hey, Addie, what's up?"

And then, he realizes that Izzie has gotten out of the car, too, and that Meredith is laid out in the backseat.

"What's going on here?"

She tells him.

"Meredith's sick, Izzie needed help, she tried to call you, but I picked up, and I offered to help, so here I am."

He's starting to freak out a little.

"Well, let's get her inside. How sick is she, exactly?"

Izzie joins the conversation.

"High fever, delirious, she was throwing up this morning, but not anymore."

He opens the door, and tries to pick Meredith up.

She recognizes him.

Tries to push him away.

But she's too weak.

He scoops her up anyway, and walks into the hospital with her in his arms.

She can't help but feel jealous.

His feelings are obvious.

But he's still her husband.

She's really regretting picking up that phone.

* * *

**A/N: **Please tell me what you think! Thank you! 


	3. Worried

**Title: **Sick Day

**Author: **MissMouseMD

**Rating:** K+

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it.

**A/N:** Another really short chapter, to tide you guys over. I was just blown away by how many reviews I recieved. Thank you guys so much, and please continue to review!

**

* * *

**

**Worried**

**Izzie's POV**

She watched him carry Meredith into the hospital.

She felt a pang of envy.

No one had ever carried her like that before.

And then she looks at Addison.

His wife. She looks crushed.

She doesn't know what to say, so she follows Derek inside.

They're in a room now. Taking Meredith's temperature.

It's steadily rising.

It might not be just a fever. That scares her.

She knows how the patients' families must feel.

Terrified. Anxious. Worried.

Derek's watching Meredith.

He cares about her. Loves her, even. It's written all over his face.

She starts to feel a little overwhelmed. She leaves the room, and runs smack into Cristina.

"Hey."

"Izzie, what's up? Have you been crying?"

"No."

She sniffles, and wipes her eyes.

"You have too. What's wrong?"

She gestures towards the closed door.

Cristina looks puzzled.

She peers through the window.

"Is that…Meredith in there?"

She nods.

"Well, what happened?"

Cristina looks freaked out. Cristina almost never looks freaked out.

"She had a fever, so I left her at home. When I got back from work, her fever had risen, and she was delirious. So I brought her here."

"Oh my God."

"They're running the tests now. You can try to go see her, but she's asleep. They're trying to get her fever down."

Cristina nods, and slips into the room.

She follows her.

Derek looks up. Embarrassed, he mutters something about symptoms, and makes a hasty exit.

Cristina looks at her. She gives her an I'll-tell-you-later look. Cristina nods.

They sit there, watching their friend.

Hoping against hope she'll be all right.

* * *

**A/N: **Told you it was short. Anyway, I hope to update again tomorrow after school. Review please, it gives me inspiration! 


	4. Bruises

**Title: **Sick Day

**Author:** MissMouseMD

**Rating: **K+

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it.

**A/N:** Please, please review!

* * *

**Bruises**

**Derek's POV**

He hopes to God she gets better.

He doesn't think he could stand it if she didn't.

When Cristina and Izzie come in, he leaves. She's their friend, too, and they deserve some time with her.

He paces.

Wonders what's wrong with her.

A nurse walks up.

Meredith's fever is going down.

They still don't know what's wrong with her.

That terrifies him.

He doesn't want to lose her.

He can't.

He goes back to her room. Pushes open the door.

Izzie and Cristina smile weakly.

She's still asleep. They had to sedate her.

He pulls a chair up by her bed, and grabs her hand.

"What happened to you, Mere?"

His voice is so faint, they barely hear it.

Izzie is wringing her hands.

"It's my fault."

He and Cristina stare at her.

"Why do you say that?"

Izzie's eyes are filled with guilt.

"I left her at home. She was sick, and I just left her there. And then I came back, and she was so sick, and it was my fault."

"No, Izzie, it wasn't your fault. You thought she just had the flu. You couldn't have known it was going to end up like this."

Izzie nods, but she still looks upset.

Cristina stifles a yawn, and looks at her watch.

"You do realize we have rounds in 3 hours, right? We should probably try to get some sleep."

Izzie turns and looks at her.

"I'm not leaving her."

Cristina slides down in her chair, and rests her head against the wall. She closes her eyes.

"You don't have to."

Izzie struggles to stay awake, but soon her head's on Cristina's shoulder, and she's fast asleep.

He smiles at them.

And then turns back to face Meredith.

He notices something.

He leans forward, pulls at her hospital gown.

A large, blue-black bruise is forming on her shoulder.

She stirs.

He withdraws, not wanting to wake her.

She opens her eyes anyway.

"Where am I?"

"You're at the hospital, Mere. You were running a fever of 105.6."

"Oh."

She's too tired to fully comprehend this.

"Mere?"

"Hmmm?"

Her voice is sleepy.

"What happened to your shoulder?"

"My shoulder?"

He shows her the bruise.

She looks puzzled.

"I don't know. I don't remember hitting it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

He looks worried now, and she sees it.

"Why? Is it something bad?"

She's beginning to panic, a little bit.

She still has a fever.

"No, you probably just ran into something. Shh, go back to sleep, all right?"

She nods, and rolls over, back to him.

Worried, he opens her hospital gown in the back.

He realizes that if anyone walks in right now, he'll have a lot of explaining to do.

But there's another bruise, on her back.

That's an odd place to get a bruise.

He swears to himself.

It's definitely not the flu.

* * *

**A/N:** I'll try to give her diagnosis as soon as I can. The problem is, I haven't quite decided yet, lol. In the meantime, PLEASE REVIEW! 


	5. Relief

**Title:** Sick Day

**Author: **MissMouseMD

**Rating:** K+

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it.

**A/N:** A really short chapter, but major plot developments! And, I'll put up another chapter later tonight, after I eat dinner. Anyway, please review!

**

* * *

**

**Relief**

**Meredith's POV**

**(Kind of changes to Derek's POV, though, in retrospect)**

She feels like crap.

Her head still hurts, and she's still slightly nauseous.

She opens her eyes to see Izzie and Cristina, fast asleep, Izzie's head on Cristina's shoulder.

She looks around the room.

Derek has his elbows on his knees, and he's staring at the floor.

"Derek?"

She can barely manage a whisper.

His head shoots up.

"Mere? You okay?"

She shakes her head.

"Am I going to die?"

"No, of course not."

She still looks worried.

"I won't let you die."

She smiles faintly.

"Does your wife know you're here?"

He frowns.

"Of course. I should be here. I'm your friend, remember?"

She looks at him skeptically.

"Mere?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure you don't know where you got the bruises?"

She nods. The panicked look is back.

He's not sure he believes her.

"You're sure?"

"I'm sure."

She's so tired.

She begins to drift off.

He watches her.

Then it hits him.

He races out of the room.

And notices that his wife is sitting on the floor.

"Addie?"

"Derek."

"What's up?"

He doesn't get an answer. He doesn't need one. Her face makes it pretty clear.

She stands up.

"I want a divorce, Derek."

She walks off.

He stands there. Shocked.

And maybe…relieved?

* * *

**A/N:** See, I meant what I said when I said plot developments. The chapter later tonight will have more about Mere's Mystery Illness...

Thank you soo much to everyone who's reviewed so far (and there's a LOT of you) and keep up the good work!


	6. Diagnosis

**Title:** Sick Day

**Author: **MissMouseMD

**Rating: **K+

**Disclaimer:** Don't own nothing.

**A/N: **Don't worry, I won't kill Meredith! If I did, then she couldn't get together with McDreamy, and that would make me sad and depressed.

**

* * *

**

**Diagnosis**

**Derek's POV**

His mind went blank for a moment.

Divorce.

The word kept repeating in his head, over and over, like a broken record.

And then he remembers why he had come out in the first place.

He's checking her test results.

He's pretty sure he's got half the puzzle solved.

When he opens her door, Cristina wakes up.

"Izzie, what are you doing? Izzie, WAKE UP."

Izzie jumps about a mile in the air when Cristina yells into her ear.

"JESUS!"

The two look guilty when they remember that Meredith's sleeping.

Well, not anymore.

"What's going on?"

Her voice is a slurred mumble.

"Izzie, Cristina, could you leave us for a second? It's important."

They see the look on his face and nod, slipping out the door.

"Meredith?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you have anything to drink, before you got sick?"

She shifts, obviously uncomfortable.

"Why?"

"It's important, Mere."

"Yeah. But don't tell Izzie, please?"

"I won't."

"Promise?"

"I promise you."

He's silent for a moment, and then he speaks.

"You have Alcohol Ketoacidosis. It's caused by binge drinking on an empty stomach."

She's silent. A tear traces a path down her cheek.

"I'm not an alcoholic."

"I believe you."

"I was lonely. And anyway, I said I was celibate, not sober."

"I know."

"The vodka was right there. It's weird, you know? I don't even really like vodka. I was looking for a quick fix, I guess. Something to make me happier, faster."

He nods.

"Your fever should be down, and once you're rehydrated, the nausea and dizziness will go away."

"Okay."

He's worried.

He wonders if it was his fault.

If he caused that loneliness.

He knows the answer. He just doesn't want to face it.

Izzie pokes her head in.

"Hey, Mere, you're awake! Cristina and I have rounds, but we'll come visit you after, okay?"

Meredith nods.

There's silence in the room.

Until he breaks it.

"I'm getting a divorce. She wants to divorce me."

Meredith looks like she just got the wind knocked out of her.

"Ohh."

He doesn't know what to say next.

Neither does she.

And then he remembers something.

"Mere? You still haven't explained the bruises."

She looks down.

And says nothing.

* * *

**A/N:** If you guys have any ideas on what could cause bruising...let me know, okay? ANY ideas whatsoever. And REVIEW while you're at it! 


	7. Nightmares

**Title:** Sick Day

**Author:** MissMouseMD

**Rating:** K+

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it.

**A/N: **Warning! Angst alert! Thanks again to all my wonderful reviewers, and please continue!

**

* * *

**

**Nightmares**

**Derek's POV**

"I've been getting them for about a month now. I don't know why."

She speaks quietly. Timidly. As though she's afraid of his reaction.

"Meredith, why didn't you tell anyone? It could be something serious."

"I know that, I am a doctor too, you know. It's just bruises."

He looks at her, softly reprimanding her with his eyes.

He's so scared.

He knows that bruises can mean all sorts of things.

And none of them are good.

"Meredith, you should sleep, okay? I have to go do my job."

She nods, and tries to settle herself.

He spends the day in a haze.

His mind is trying to comprehend everything.

His wife wants to divorce him.

His-what is she, exactly? What is Meredith?

His ex-mistress? No, that sounds too harsh.

His ex-girlfriend? She's more than that to him.

His friend? Maybe.

They call themselves friends.

But really, he'd like them to be more.

Work is over.

He decides to go home for a few minutes.

Shower. Change.

When he walks into the trailer, something's different.

Something's missing.

It hits him.

Addison.

All of her things are gone.

Everything.

And there, sitting on the kitchen table, are the papers.

He looks through them.

She signed them all.

At the very end, there's a note.

_Dear Derek,_

_I'm sorry it didn't work out. I've decided to move back to New York. I never really liked Seattle, anyway. I've sent my letter of resignation to the Chief. I hope you're happy._

_Sincerely,_

_Addison._

A single tear drops onto the page.

No matter what happened between them, he really does care for her.

He's going to miss her.

He shakes his head, to clear his thoughts.

His shower is quick, and he doesn't linger.

The trailer feels empty. Cold.

He drives back up to the hospital.

Passes Izzie.

Pulls her aside.

"How is she?"

"Cristina, George, and I went to see her. She's sleeping. We decided to just let her be. She needs the rest."

He nods, but he goes to see her anyway.

It's late.

The hallways are quiet.

He hears something.

Screaming.

It's coming from her room.

He can't get there fast enough.

He pushes open the door.

She's screaming.

She looks terrified.

"Meredith?"

She doesn't answer him.

He realizes.

She's asleep. It's a nightmare.

He shakes her shoulders, trying to wake her up.

She struggles against him.

Tears are pouring down her cheeks.

And then, her eyes snap open.

She sees him.

"Derek?"

She still looks so scared. And horrified.

"Shh. I'm here."

He climbs up on the bed, and holds her to him, whispering.

"It's okay. I'm here."

Over and over again.

She's shaking.

He holds her tighter.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She shakes her head vigorously.

He understands.

But then,

"The blood. It wasn't mine."

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, it might seem a little melodramatic, but fear not! I have it all planned out. Anyway, REVIEW and maybe I'll write faster... 


	8. Sleepwalk

**Title:** Sick Day

**Author:** MissMouseMD

**Rating:** K+

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it.

**A/N: **And the blood is explained! Also, lots of other stuff. Anyway, there will probably only be one, maybe two chapters after this, so REVIEW to get my thoughts rolling, lol.

**

* * *

**

**Sleepwalk**

**Derek's POV**

He freezes

Tries not to panic.

"What blood? Mere, what blood?"

She's not saying anything.

He can tell that this is difficult for her.

He holds her tighter, to make her feel safe.

The sound of her voice breaks the silence.

Startles him.

"After the bomb blew up, I used to sneak in with Izzie or George at night. Having someone else there comforted me, I guess. But then I got embarrassed. I'm 26 years old; I should be able to sleep by myself. So I tried.

And then the nightmares started. It's the same thing, every night. I see the bomb. But it's always someone different holding it. And they're looking at me. Blaming me. Asking me why I gave it to them. I can't help them. I can't answer them. I'm frozen. I can only watch. And then there's an explosion. And I'm covered in blood. But it's not mine."

He's cursing himself.

For not expecting this.

She almost died, for Christ Sakes.

He should have known it would affect her.

A thought occurs to him.

"When did the nightmares begin?"

She thinks on it.

"Maybe a month ago? Something like that."

"Do you sleepwalk?"

"I don't know. I don't remember."

"Do you think it's possible?"

"I guess, yeah."

He breathes a sigh of relief.

She turns to look at him.

"Why?"

She looks puzzled.

"I think that you, young lady, having been beating yourself up in your sleep."

She smiles.

His playful tone makes her feel better.

Happy, almost.

She hasn't felt happy in a long, long time.

When he speaks again, he's serious once more.

"Why didn't you tell someone?"

She shrugs.

"Nobody would care."

He can't believe she thinks that.

"What are you talking about? Everyone would care."

"I guess."

He sighs.

Wonders how she can possibly think no one cares.

"Meredith, look at me. Izzie and Cristina could have gone home. They could have gotten some sleep. Washed. But they stayed here, slept in those uncomfortable chairs. Just to make sure you were going to be okay. Would they do that if they didn't care?"

Her eyes begin to glisten with tears.

"Everyone cares about you, you hear me? And don't you ever doubt that, okay?"

She nods.

The fierce protectiveness in his voice comforts her.

He cares.

She allows herself a small smile.

They sit there for a minute, content.

"Meredith, I have to go."

She frowns.

"No. Stay."

He plants a kiss on the top of her head.

"I have work. You don't want to get me fired, do you?"

She pouts.

"Fine."

He smiles, and eases himself off the bed.

He's halfway out the door when her voice stops him.

"Derek?"

"Yes?"

"We're friends, right?"

He smiles.

"Of course."

But as he walks through the hospital halls, he frowns.

Friends.

Just friends.

He wishes they were more.

* * *

**A/N:** Don't worry, they will get together before the story ends! REVIEW, PLEASE! 


	9. Home

**Title:** Sick Day

**Author:** MissMouseMD

**Rating:** K+

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it.

**A/N: **Be warned! This chapter contains cuteness! PLEASE REVIEW, this is the last real chapter. I will be writing an epilogue, though.

**

* * *

**

**Home**

**Meredith's POV**

They're letting her out today.

She was in the hospital for three days.

It feels like three years.

So much has happened.

She's packing her stuff.

Izzie and Cristina walk in.

Cristina is pushing a wheelchair.

She wrinkles her nose.

"Do I have to go in _that_?"

Cristina shrugs.

"Hospital policy."

She would groan and grumble, but she's just thankful to be leaving.

She almost cries with relief when she gets into her house.

Izzie carries her stuff in.

She climbs up the stairs, slowly.

Her legs are still weak.

She collapses onto her bed.

She keeps telling herself she'll get up in a minute, but she's fast asleep after five.

When she wakes up, it's dark outside.

Somebody's shaking her shoulder.

It's Izzie.

"Meredith, scoot over."

She groans, but obliges.

"Mere, why did you lie to me?"

She's wide awake now.

"Lie? What lie?"

Izzie sighs.

"About the drinking. When you were first sick, you told me you hadn't been drinking. You had been."

Meredith's silent for a moment.

"I didn't want you to be disappointed in me. I was embarrassed."

Izzie looks at her in disbelief.

"Why would you think I would be disappointed in you?"

"Because I said I was celibate."

Then, softer,

"Because I was disappointed in myself."

Izzie scoots closer.

"Meredith, you have got to stop with all this self-loathing. Sure, you made a bad choice, but for every bad choice you've made, you've made a hundred good ones. And I am not disappointed in you, okay?"

She nods.

Izzie pats her shoulder, and then rolls out of the bed.

"Good night, Mere."

"Night, Izzie."

When she wakes up, the house smells good.

Like pancakes.

She knows that Izzie's no good at making pancakes.

Puzzled, she drags herself out of bed and walks downstairs.

She hasn't changed since the day before.

Her hair's a wreck.

She hasn't eaten real food in four days.

Her eyes are still crusted with sleep.

She walks into the kitchen.

And screeches to a halt.

Derek is in her kitchen.

Making pancakes, as thought it's the most normal thing in the world.

"The way to a woman's heart is through her stomach."

He turns around.

Smiles.

"Oh, you're up. I was going to surprise you with breakfast in bed, but this works, too."

She sits down at the table.

He brings her a plate.

He's sitting across from her.

"I feel weird."

He raises an eyebrow.

"Weird? How?"

"I don't know. I feel like everything's changed, you know? Maybe I'm just crazy."

He smiles, a little smile.

"You're not crazy. Things have changed. In a good way."

She nods.

"Yeah. In a good way."

She's practically devouring the pancakes whole.

"Enjoying those, are we?"

She glares at him.

"I haven't eaten real food in close to four days."

He raises his hands, surrendering.

She grins.

She's finished eating.

She walks over to the sink, and starts cleaning her dishes.

He's standing beside her, holding a dish towel.

"I'll dry."

She looks at him for a second.

Drops the plate into the sink.

Leans forward, and presses her lips on his.

He takes a step backward, startled.

His arms wrap around her, keeping her close.

The dishes lay forgotten.

* * *

**A/N:** I warned you! Anyway, review, please! And I'll write you a nice, fluffy epilogue, lol. 


	10. Happily

**Title:** Sick Day

**Author:** MissMouseMD

**Rating:** K+ (I'm pretty proud of myself for keeping it that way for the entire story. I didn't swear at all!)

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it.

**A/N:** Okay, so I lied. Sue me. The epilogue has two parts, but I'm posting them at the same time, so it's like a two-parter. They're both pretty darn short, but I made them as fluffy as I could without having to chug the Dramamine. (Which isn't really that fluffy, actually, because I'm more of the prickly type.) Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW, and tell me what you thought of the whole story. Thanks!**

* * *

**

**Happily**

**Meredith's POV**

She's sitting on his lap.

Watching a baseball game.

She really doesn't care who wins.

She just wants to spend time with him.

He pulls her closer.

She smiles.

This is happiness.

It's been a year since he got divorced.

Since they got back together.

Her mother died six months ago.

Had it happened a year earlier, she would have been a wreck.

A drunken mess.

But he was there.

He helped her through it.

Planned the funeral.

And most importantly, held her hand.

And said he loved her.

He's saying it again.

Whispering in her ear.

"I love you, Meredith Grey."

She twists around, so she's facing him.

She whispers into his ear.

"I love you more."

He raises an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah?"

She giggles.

"Yeah."

"I didn't think that was possible. I don't know if I believe you."

"Believe it."

She turns back around, and settles herself.

He tightens his hold around her.

She leans against him.

And smiles.

This is happiness.

* * *

**A/N:** I told you it was short! I promise, the second part actually has a point. This one was kind of mindless fluff. Review anyway, it makes me supremely happy. 


	11. Ever After

**Title:** Sick Day

**Author:** MissMouseMD

**Rating:** K+

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it.

**A/N: **I can't believe I'm actually finished writing this. I'm pretty proud of myself. And sad, too. Anyway, please review...as a last hoorah sort of thing. I appreciate it!**

* * *

**

**(Ever After)**

**Derek's POV**

He loves her.

And he thanks God every day that he didn't lose her.

That he made the right decision.

Because he knows this is the right decision.

He can't explain it.

It just feels right.

The way she sits on his lap, watching a baseball game.

He knows she doesn't care about baseball.

The fact that she watches anyway just makes him love her more.

He didn't know that happiness like this existed.

He keeps waiting to wake up.

He's waiting for this perfection to melt away, leaving him the empty man he was before.

It never does.

He has a secret.

He's going to ask her a question tonight.

A very important question.

As in life-changing.

Heart-stopping.

Nerve-wracking.

His stomach is already doing flip-flops.

He hasn't been this nervous about a girl since high school.

She notices.

"What's up?"

He shakes his head.

"Nothing."

They're in the kitchen.

He's doing the dishes.

He loves doing the dishes.

She's reading the paper.

It feels so normal.

So right.

He sits down beside her.

Without even looking up, she pushes the Sports section towards him.

He can't explain it.

But suddenly, he knows.

Knows what her answer will be.

Knows what the future looks like.

And he can't wait.

* * *

**A/N:** My inner angst is screaming in agony, lol. Thanks to everyone who reviewed this fic, you have no idea how happy you guys made me.

Please give me ideas for my next story, you can email them to me if you want: Thanks!


End file.
